She's a Marauder
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Slightly OOC AU JxL; On the train ride to Hogwarts, Severus Snape chooses a side, and the side he chooses ruins his friendship with Lily. Lily runs off crying and who does she stumble upon? Three boys destined to be a huge part of her life. Lily becomes the fourth of their quartet destined to become the Marauders. Peter does not exist.
1. To Tango

_**Lately, I've been branching into so many different fandom stories. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and it's Marauder era fic. I love Lily and James, and feel like there should be a separate series for their story. Sadly, it will probably never happen, but I can dream. Since I'm wishing for someone else to write the official story, I do hope it's obvious that I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. So onto the story!**_

**Lily POV**

"Come on Sev!" I cried, hurrying toward the scarlet train that was puffing smoke as I yelled the words. The train was fifteen minutes from chugging on towards her new school, to Hogwarts. I gripped the handle of the door, hauling myself and my trunk into the corridor. Nyx, my gorgeous barn owl, hooted annoyed at me.

"Hang on, Lily!" Severus Snape sighed behind me. He wrestled his baggage and his dark red tabby shecat, Bast, into the corridor as well. I smiled widely at Severus. He was my best friend. He'd alerted me to the fact that I was a witch. The fact that I would go to Hogwarts with him after I turned 11.

We continued down the corridor, searching for an empty apartment, when a door rattled open to our left. A slimy voice made a shiver run down my spine as it sounded behind me. I turned to see a tall boy with white-blonde hair looking down at him. He looked to be fourteen or fifteen and was glaring down at us. "Severus Snape. Found a mudblood to play with?" I frowned, knowing that the word was a derogatory for a muggle-born witch or wizard. I felt my face heat up, looking to Sev for support. The boy in question merely turned his head downwards, mumbling something.

A boy to the white-haired boy's left spoke up. "How would mummy dearest react if she knew you associated with mudblood's, Severus?"

The blonde spoke up again. "Well, Severus? Defend her or join us, but don't stand there like an idiot." The boy snarled softly, still managing to sound charming. I looked at Sev, expecting him to jump to my defense. His hesitation startled me, but I kept watching, sure he'd say something in my defense.

Finally, he walked slowly to the tall boy's side. Severus mumbled more words. "Sorry, Lucius. You're right, mum would throw a fit if I continue hanging out with that mudblood." He looked at me, and it appeared like his eyes held an apology. One I was not accepting. I would not allow him to call me those things just to keep up appearances in front of friends. I glared at the three, turning on my heels. They would not see me cry.

A voice called behind me. "Look Severus, I do believe you've hurt the mudblood's feelings." Tears rolled freely down my face as I strode down the train's corridor. finally I saw a compartment with an open seat. I knocked tentatively. When I heard a voice telling me to come in, I opened the door to see three boys who looked about my age. One was already tall and sinewy. His long, curly black hair framed a face with deep, stormy gray eyes. The one sitting next to him, brimming with laughter had bright, hazel eyes that shone with mirth. The third and final one had a gaunt look about him, but in the presence of his friends, his deep brown eyes were gleaming as well. His light brown hair was tousled lightly. I could immediately tell these three were going to be handsome boys as they aged.

"Hello." I said lightly, afraid the boys would be much like the others, I scrubbed the tears off my face. I'd forgotten about them, but now I was angry. "You're not going to call me a mudblood and shoo me off as well, are you?" at my words, the hazel eyed boy shot up, anger in his face. I shrunk back, afraid I'd be hexed or injured in some other way. The boy relented, noticing my fear.

"I won't hurt you." He sighed, sitting back down. The light haired boy stood, hauling her trunk upwards for her and into the luggage rack. "None of us will. I got so upset that somebody'd called you a mudblood." He said through clenched teeth. "It's a disgusting word." I felt myself nodding along. He perked up slightly. "I'm James Potter." He pointed to the black-haired boy. "That's Sirius Black." He looked to the boy who'd helped me put my trunk up. "That's Remus Lupin." He finished. They all looked at me expectantly.

"Oh! I'm Lily, Lily Evans." I smiled brightly. I held out my hand, shaking each hand. "So you're all first years, right?" They nodded. "What house do you want to be in? I think Ravenclaw might be nice, or Gryffindor." I finished.

James was the first to speak. "Gryffindor, definitely Gryffindor." He crowed happily. His happiness was infectious, and I felt myself forgetting the terrible encounter.

Sirius appeared to darken at the question. "Anything but Slytherin." Was all he had to say. I wanted to probe for a reason, but a look from James quieted the query that was on the tip of my tongue.

Remus shrugged. "I'm a lot like you. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would be nice." He said softly. Unlike James' infectious happiness, Remus had a way of calming about him that I appreciated.

James leaned in, looking at Sirius with a conspiratorial, knowing grin. Sirius seemed to brighten considerably, leaning in as well. "Now, as we were discussing before the lovely Lily burst in." I opened my mouth to protest my 'bursting in' and watch as I was silenced by a cute, pleading look from Sirius. "What will we do for our beginning of the year prank?" He asked, eyes glowing.

I looked at the strangely. "Beginning of the year? How many pranks do you intend to pull?" I asked, snorting. Sirius looked at me slyly.

"As many as possible, Lily-flower." I laughed alongside the boys. It really was infectious. I felt myself getting into the spirit of pranking. These three could easily supply wizard style pranks, but I could supply muggle style. James began detailing a wonderful prank. It was easy. It got back at Lucius and Severus for this morning's incident and was a brilliantly funny idea. We leaned back smiling as an older student popped his head in.

"You all need to change into your robes. We'll be arriving soon." He bustled on and away from us. I headed to the girl's room to change and the guys headed to their restroom. When we returned, I laughed and straightened Sirius' tie. The black haired boy beamed at me with stormy gray eyes. His sour mood seemed to be dissipating the closer we got to Hogwarts.

"Our little Lilyflower. Ever the helpful." Sirius barked a laugh. I couldn't help but enjoy him speaking as if he'd known me for years rather than just for the long train ride. James nodded, joining in the laughter as he mussed my already out of control hair.

"Watch the hair, Potter." I snarled playfully. He watched me with gleaming eyes as I tumbled forward while the train stopped. Remus caught the back of my shirt, hauling me up easily. For such a sickly looking bloke, he was strong.

"Lilyputian." Remus jeered behind me, I turned smacking him playfully. He was either halfblood or was a well read pureblood. James and Sirius stood looking dumbfounded for a moment. I felt myself smile as I lead the three out of the compartment.

"Lilliputians were a race in a book called Gulliver's Travels. They were incredibly small. The word Lilliputian also means small. I'm not sure which came first." I looked at Remus, who just shrugged. The other two nodded seriously. We heard a large, hairy man yelling for first years and we bounded over. Sirius held the boat while the rest of us climbed in, and then we helped him to clamber in after us. After a few minutes of settling from all of the first years, the boats began floating swiftly towards the looming castle in the distance.

"It's huge!"

"Brilliant!"

"Amazing!"

"Wonderful." Lily sighed along with the boys' exclamations. They ducked quickly as the boats led themselves under an overhang and into a cliff. The boats landed against a rocky shore, lit softly by dull gas lamps. A stern woman with graying black hair stood waiting for us.

"Hello students, I am Professor McGonagall. I am Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house as well as the transfiguration professor. Come with me, and we'll get you sorted into your class." She turned on her heel, striding towards large double wooden doors. Our four tumbled out of the boat, hurrying to catch up.

"How do you think they sort us? A test? A drawing?" I asked, eyes wide. The three boys laughed at me.

Sirius shook his head, gray eyes shining. "No, no dear Lilyflower. It's a hat."

"A hat?" I eyed the boy warily, sure they were joking. Remus smiled softly.

"Yes, a hat. It's charmed to life and is considered very wise. They place him on your head and he puts you into a suitable house based on your thoughts and desires." The brown haired boy explained. They followed McGonagall to stand outside another set of wooden double doors. There was a loud clamor from inside, like the sound of many people talking. McGongall placed them in alphabetical order, separating me from the others, though Black wasn't too far ahead of me. On some cue from inside, McGonagall ushered us through the doors.

A old wizard's hat sat on a stool. I watched in amazement as one of it's folds opened up wide and a magical, deep voice floated from the hat. It sang of dark times, and bright friendships rising from the dark. I felt myself smiling at the uplifting words. There were only 20 first years. Sirius' name was called and he sauntered up cockily, and the hat was sat on his curly hair. It sat there for barely ten seconds before it called out, "Gryffindor!"

Finally, it was my turn. I walked timidly to the stool, sitting down while McGonagall placed it lightly on my unruly hair. Then, I heard a soft whisper, almost in my mind.

"_Courageous, but oh so ambitious. You'll do many great things, you know. You could do well in Slytherin. You'd gain great power." _I thought of my distinct lack for power. _"You do want it. Though that matters little. You'll have it. Power I mean. There won't be a wizard or witch in our world who won't know your name. Since you're so adamant though ... "_

A real voice shouted out, loud because it was over her head. "Gryffindor!" The hat cried out. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table, loudest was one of the new first years.

"Yeah! Lilyflower!" He clapped, scooching over for her to sit down. Remus and James were also sorted into Gryffindor, in addition to a few girls: Emmeline Vance, Alice Prewett, and Marlene McKinnon. Another first year Gryffindor was Frank Longbottom.

After the last first year had been sorted into Hufflepuff, an old man stood up. He had a gray beard that reached his knees. The hair on his head was almost as long. He smiled with twinkling blue eyes. "Welcome, first years, and welcome back to all others. For those who do not know, I am the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." He said softly, but loudly at the same time. "The first order of buisness is that I'd like to welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Jezebel Metz." He pointed towards a young woman with blue hair streaked into black. Her eyes were cat eye green, unlike my own darker color. With his next words, he seemed to stare directly at James, Remus, Sirius, and I. "Now, I feel long drawn out speeches in place of a meal are rarely well received so ... Tuck in!"

As he said the words, a huge spread of food appeared on the plates in the center. Sirius and James dove in, piling their plates high. Remus and I were more reserved, choosing to get just enough to cover the plate. I made sure to get a little of everything. Sirius was eating as if he hadn't eaten in weeks, and James wasn't much better. He was at least being more civilized about it. Nearing the end of the main dishes, I heard James whispering something to Sirius, and I knew the prank was about to begin.

We'd spent the hours on the train pouring over the spell books that belonged to Remus, James, and I. Finally, I'd found spells that seemed perfect for what they wanted. I pulled out my wand, pointing it at the Slytherin table slyly. I hit them with a cheering charm. I'd practiced my part thoroughly on the train. The green clad students perked up, some outright cheering. Dumbledore watched them, amused before glancing at the four of us. I heard James and Sirius murmur words at the same time. Severus Snape, and the third year I now knew to be Lucius Malfoy, stood up. They were across the table from each other and the bowed deeply before grasping hands and beginning to tango along the top of the Slytherin table.

"Oh my." I said, painting my face with shock as I glanced at the three boys who were my accomplices. James and Sirius looked at me with nearly identical shades of innocence, and Remus merely shrugged.

"Malfoy has enemies. Could've been any number of people." Was all he had to say on the subject. The Slytherins were calmed by McGonagall and a large, jovial looking man. The main dishes were cleared from the table and desserts appeared. I giggled as Sirius' eyes got wider and he piled his plate higher than he had with the main dishes. I felt myself looking away with amused disgust.

"It should be illegal for Sirius to eat in public." The boys, except Sirius, who had his mouth stuffed, laughed timidly, looking at the boy in question. I once again, almost questioned, but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"So! Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." He finished with a gleam in his eye. "Now, you may all go to your commons rooms. The first years will follow the prefects or Heads to your commons." He turned and most of the students stood. McGonagall stood beside us almost instantaneously.

"If you four will follow me." She said sternly. We followed obediently, looking for all the world like we had no idea why we were being taken off. We reached what seemed to be McGonagall's office and were ushered in. "Never in my life have I seen students make such a disruption so early in their years here!" She snapped, turning to them. "And don't try to deny it." We looked down, properly abashed. McGonagall relented slightly. "Though I must admit, that was excellent charm work ... " She looked highly torn between being impressed and being irate. Finally, she sighed. "Don't let it happen again." She dismissed us, telling us the common room location, and that the password was "Licorice Beetles." I gagged at the thought of such a candy. The whole way back, we talked amiably.

"Did you see the way Lucius dipped Snivelus? The only way it could be better was if Snivelus had had a rose in his mouth." James was saying. We reached the portrait of the fat lady who looked down at us, annoyed.

"The rest of them got here an hour ago." She snipped. She swung open as James told her the password. We parted ways in the common room, and I made my way up the girls' staircase. I opened the door to my new dormitory and found the three girls I'd seen be sorted into Gryffindor earlier. They paused in their conversation and turned to her.

The first girl to stand up was the one she thought her name was Alice Prewett. She had a pixie-ish face and was short, about my height. Her hair was a deep brown, almost black, and it was short, curling to just about her chin. It added to the pixie look she had about her. Her eyes were a deep, soulful brown color and they gleamed with happiness. "Hello, I'm Alice Prewett."

The second, whom she thought was Emmeline Vance, popped up after Alice. Her face was severe and sharp, but also bubble with life through her light blue eyes. Her mousy brown hair was long and tied back away from her face, which only added to making her face look sharp. "Emmeline Vance." She said brightly.

The last girl up seemed a bit reluctant. She gazed at me with cool gray-blue eyes. Her softly curled blonde hair framed her face beautifully. She extended a hand. "Marlene McKinnon." She murmured. i introduced myself and they showed me where my bed was.

After her cool greeting, the four of us sat down in our beds and talked about classes that started tomorrow. About our lives. Alice was a pureblood, her brothers were famous Aurors, wizarding police. Marlene was a halfblood who lived in London. Emmeline was a muggleborn who lived not too far from me. We talked about James, Sirius, and Remus. Alice and Marlene apparently knew them well, as the Potters threw large parties and dinners. We turned in that night, knowing that this was the start of a great seven years.

_**Ahhh, the first chapter done. Please review. I really enjoy feedback. It helps me know what you as readers want and how I can make the story better for you. I hope you all like this. I have two other active stories, so I hope I update frequently, but bear with me because I also have my junior year at Uni going on right now. Busy, busy, busy.**_

_**Jessi Kitty (Riverclan's Brambleheart)**_


	2. Mildly Endearing Habits

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter set somewhere around Halloween in their first year, to begin with. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I will be doing one or more chapters for each year they are in school. Skipping straight to seventh year would give you none of the excitement, strife, and fun I imagine the Marauders getting into with Lily as their fourth. So, with that being said, onto the story!**_

**James' POV**

I let out an 'oof' and my eyes flew open as a heavy weight landed squarely on my chest. I glared at the redheaded intruder, who merely grinned widely. Lily stood up, leaping through Sirius' bed drapes. I heard an 'oof' similar to mine, mingled with some curse words. I felt myself chuckling as I stood up, stretching.

"Siri! How could you use such language around a lady?" Lily asked, sounding severely offended. Lily had been informed of Sirius' home life and now the two of them were closer than ever before. I coughed lightly.

"You know, Remus gets back today." I said, eyeing Frank's bed. The boy was nice, but he wasn't one of us. Lily and Sirius perked up from where they'd been rolling around on his bed having a tickle fight over his language. We'd recently discovered Remus was a werewolf, and the boy was surprised we didn't mind his, as Sirius put it, 'furry little problem.'

"You're right, Jamie." Lily said, getting off of Sirius' bed and going to lounge on Remus'. She closed the hangings. "Well? What are you two waiting for? Get dressed!" She ordered from behind the curtains. Sirius and I looked at each other, smiling.

"Yes, Queen Lily." We retorted together. We complied and soon we were walking down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing. Peeves, the resident poltergeist, swung out around a corner. Lily fell back, which made the ghost laugh a snorting laugh. Lily's face turned almost as red as her hair.

I stepped in, knowing we needed to rush to see Remus. "Not worth it, Lils." I murmured. The red head just shook her head, standing up and brushing herself off. We finally tumbled into the Hospital Wing, getting shot dirty looks by Madame Eir Hickey. Lily was the first to Remus' bedside and I felt shock as I realized I was jealous of how close the red head was with my two best mates. I made it to the bed as well and smiled at Remus. "How ya doin?" I asked brightly, trying to lighten his mood.

Remus appeared to have had a violent night. His arm was clearly broken and his pale skin, made paler by the change, was coated in bruises. He managed a slight smile. "Been better." He said.

Sirius bounded up with a wide grin. "Good! Lilyflower was just telling us her brilliant idea for our Halloween prank. Go on!" He ushered to the redhead. She flushed again, merlin did I love that blush. Did I say love? No. It's just cute. Lily's one of my best mates. I find a habit of hers mildly endearing.

"Well ... " We spent the next hour going over the finer details of Lily's plan. Once it reached breakfast time, Sirius lost his ability to focus on the planning. We bid goodbye to the resident werewolf, and made our way down to the great hall. It was the Friday before Halloween, and we had no classes.

"You two need to get to work on that Charms essay." Lily reprimanded Sirius and I after we sat down in the common room after the meal. I sighed, knowing my studious friend was half right.

"Only if you help me, Lilyflower." Sirius bargained. "Wouldn't you hate it if I failed a class and it was all because you wouldn't help me on my essay?" He waggled his brows.

Lily tried, but failed, to look serious. "Oh fine, you great big muppet." She retorted. I sighed, knowing she was in for a long day.

"I've already done mine, Lils. So how 'bout I go get what we need for your prank?" She nodded the affirmative, before turning back to finish explaining to Sirius what he was supposed to write about. I, myself, stood up. Turning from them, I walked out to see where I could find the supplies.

**Lily's POV**

I felt sad as I saw James leave the common room, but turned back to the very difficult task at hand. I smacked myself in the forehead and Sirius yet again missed the point I was attempting to make. I stood, dragging the black-haired boy with me.

"Where are we going, Lilyflower?" He asked, wide-eyed at my strength. "Please don't take me to the library!" He wailed. Laughter bubbled up from me as I shook my head.

"I'm not taking you to the library, you nutter. So hush!" I laughed. He straightened up, looking regal once more. I sighed at his behavior. "We're going to the kitchens, and for every two inches of paper you get done right you can have one small snack." Sirius' face lit up like a Christmas tree as I said it.

"You know where the kitchens are?" He crowed. I opened my mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Look at what we have here, Severus. Your mudblood seems to have turned on you." Lucius Malfoy's voice drawled from behind us. I spun, yanking out my wand swiftly. Sirius acted similarly beside me.

"So it would seem, Lucius." Snape said. The hurt was fairly obvious in his eyes. I ignored it, glaring at the quartet of Slytherins blocking our path.

"At least she knows what the winning side is." Sirius retorted. "Unlike all of you."

"We are the winning side, Black. Shame your mother couldn't beat the knowledge into you." A boy from the back sneered. At that, I snapped. I sent an instant scalping hex at Malfoy who got a wide-eyed look on his face as hair fluttered to the ground around him.

Lucius stared at me, gaping like a fish for a moment before he drew his own wand. "You're dead, mudblood." He snarled. He pointed his wand at me.

Off to the side I saw Sirius cast something towards Malfoy, attempting to stop him from hexing me, but as he shouted, "_Slugulus Eructo!_" Snape stepped forward, accidently receiving the full force of the curse.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Malfoy shouted, flourishing his wand oddly. I felt heat across my chest, and doubled over. My knees suddenly didn't want to work quite right. I vaguely noted Sirius hitting Malfoy and the other two with a full body bind as the three stared at me in shock and ... possibly horror. Warmth was spreading across my front, but I couldn't make my head turn to see what Malfoy had sent running down my jumper.

"Lily? Lilyflower? Oh god. Help! Please, someone!" Sirius' face swam in and out of focus. Behind him, Malfoy and two of his goons were motionless and Severus was promptly vomiting slugs at an alarming rate. I made a move to open my mouth to tell Sirius that there was nothing to worry about, but like the rest of me, my mouth wouldn't cooperate. I closed my eyes, and found I couldn't reopen them.

**James' POV**

I stopped cold in my tracks. I was down in the dungeon area, searching for some integral parts of Lily's prank when I heard Sirius screaming. It was the kind of screams that made your blood run cold. I saw Slughorn, the potions professor, rushing that way and followed him. I caught up and overtook the larger man easily, but skidded to a halt. In that moment, my heart broke.

"Lily! Lily, wake up! Please!" Sirius cried loudly. My eyes skimmed over Malfoy, Dolohov, and Goyle in full body binds. Snape was obviously the target of a slug vomiting curse. Finally, my eyes rested on what they didn't want to see.

Lily was passed out in Sirius' arms. Her bright blue jumper was slashed from her right shoulder down between her breasts and down under her ribs on her left side. You could hardly tell the color of the jumper anymore, so much blood poured from between the fabric. My stomach churned as I realized you could see white glaring through much of the red. As I stood there, froze, Slughorn rushed forward and began mumbling words under his breath while trying to remove the redhead from Sirius' arms. The black haired boy put up a fight until he realized it wasn't another Slytherin attacking our friend.

"_Tergeo._" Said the large man. Blood was cleaned from the wound instantly, though it still gushed out and reclaimed the area almost immediately. I still watched in horror, wondering how it would ever be fixed. "_Prohibere Sanguinem." _The flow of blood slowed under his words, but didn't stop. He looked between us, grim. "She needs to be in the hospital wing." He looked back at the Slytherins. "I'll deal with them later. _Wingardium leviosa._" He said. I watched as Lily rose into the air. "Potter, get Black cleaned up."

My muscles moved of their own accord, dragging Sirius from his knees. We made our way hollowly up the staircase to the common room and into our dorm, where I shoved Sirius into the bathroom. I heard he water start up before I collapsed onto my bed. Remus popped in looking cheerful until he saw me.

"James? What's wrong? Where's Sirius?" I pointed towards the bathroom. "Where's Lily?" I shook my head and his pale face went paler. "James!" He snapped, drawing my full attention. "Where's Lily?" I still couldn't focus enough to answer. He sighed, murmuring, "_Evigilate!_" I felt my focus returning, at least enough to answer.

"Hospital wing. The Slytherins ... So much blood ... " I broke down, unable to think about it. She had to be okay. Lily was a bright little flame in the world that already had too much darkness. "I wasn't there to protect her." I whispered. Remus came over, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Madame Hickey will take care of her, James. I know it."

"She could be dead! She was covered in blood, Remus! So was Sirius!" Speaking of, I rounded on the boy in question as he walked out of the bathroom. "How could you let them do that to her?" I shouted.

Sirius stared me down. "I tried to help her James, Snivellus got in the way of the curse intended for Malfoy, and then Malfoy did that." He said slowly. I stared right back. He still should've protected her. "Mate, Lily's a big girl. If she heard you going on about how she needed protecting, she'd hex you herself." Sirius said, making an attempt to lighten the mood.

Remus nodded. "Come on, let's go see if Madame Hickey will let us see her. If not, I can always act like I've started feeling ill again."

Sirius grinned at the werewolf. "You'd use your furry little problem like that? Lie? Use it for your own gain? I'm proud of you, mate." Their banter was nice, but it wasn't focusing on the problem. Lily was possibly dying and they were going back and forth like nothing was wrong. In the back of my mind, I knew they were just trying to keep the mood light, but this was beyond bad.

I poked my head in the infirmary doors when we arrived, being hastily shooed out. I stopped Madame Hickey. "Remus started feeling ill again. We brought him back up incase he needed anything." I said, pointing to the werewolf who was making a big deal of looking rather sickly. Madame Hickey clucked her tongue but directed us to a bed far away from Lily's, where the curtains were drawn. The nurse disappeared back behind the white linen and a low moaning was occasionally heard. It was all I could do to ignore the sounds and focus on Remus and Sirius' light banter.

"Did you get the stuff for Lily's prank?" Sirius finally asked. I nodded mutely. Sirius perked up, looking accosted. "How long has Lily known where the kitchens were?" I blinked, as did Remus.

"Lily knows where the kitchens are?" We asked together.

"That little sneak. We'll have to torture the information from her once she gets better." He muttered, tickling the air brightly. A Sirius/Lily tickle fight was an interesting thing to behold. Violently hilarious.

Madame Hickey finally popped out of Lily's cubicle of curtains. "Since I know Mr. Lupin isn't actually sick and you're all actually waiting to see her, you may go in. Make sure she drinks that blood replenishing potion every hour on the hour. she lost a lot of blood and she's still losing some." We nodded mutely and filed in. "And do NOT rile her up!" Madame Hickey ordered with finality.

Lily smelled of a coppery scent of drying blood. It made me want to wrinkle my nose. The poor girl looked so small sitting in the hospital bed. It killed me to see her like that. She had no shirt or gown on. There was no need. Her torso was almost completely bandaged. Some red shone through the otherwise pristine white wrappings. Her face was pale and a sheen of sweat shone, making her look porcelain. Her green eyes were closed and a grimace rested upon her pink lips.

"How ya feelin, Lilyflower?" Sirius spoke first. Her eyes fluttered open. They weren't bright and jovial like usual, but they were open, and that's all we cared about.

"If I look as awful as I feel, I must look like I got run over by a hippogriff." I heard her mutter to him darkly. We snickered lightly.

"You don't look that bad, Lilyputian." Remus informed her. She stuck her tongue out at him, but started to laugh. It obviously pained her as she ended that endeavor with a sharp intake of breath. I placed my hand on her clammy forehead.

"Don't try to hard. You have to be better by tomorrow night so we can put your plan into action, maybe with something else to get back at Malfoy and Snape." I murmured to her. Her eyes lit up in a gorgeous sort of malice. Did I say gorgeous? No, slightly endearing sort of malice.

"Excellent." She hissed.

"Now, now, Lilyflower. Revenge is never the answer." Sirius teased her. He ducked quickly as a pillow was thrown at him. "Oh, you're lucky Hickey said not to rile you up. How do you know where the kitchens are?" He demanded. Lily smirked.

"I'm a better listener."

"No, Remmie's a good listener too and he didn't know, did you?" Sirius turned to look at Remus for support who stared at him.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever call me Remmie again, I'll let loose my 'furry little problem' on you." Sirius paled, turning back to Lily.

"So, come on! How and where?"

Lily sighed. "Muppet. Some fifth years told me when I asked them. Down in the dungeons. That bowl of fruit painting, tickle the pear." Sirius went wide-eyed.

"Love ya, Lilyflower, but we have to GO!" Sirius cried, dragging me and Remus up. I started to protest, but Lily shooed us all off anyway.

"Good, I'm tired and don't want you clowns watching me sleep. So, sod off!" With that she leaned back into her pillow, curling up as best she could all bandaged up.

**The Feast (Lily's POV)**

Sirius and James were helping me down to the Great Hall. My chest still ached, though there wasn't even a scar left over, thanks to Madame Hickey and some Dittany. James constantly looked over at me, worried for me.

"Sod off!" I muttered. "I'm fine. Let Siri help me, and you go get my prank started!" James complied, looking sad. I'd tell him later that if I'd let Sirius start is, the whole thing would've been ruined. Sirius helped me into a seat, going to sit on the opposite side of the table. I finally heard a great big commotion.

"Someone let Nifflers out, four of 'em!" I heard Remus yell. They came in chasing a Niffler. It was sort of cute, with it's odd body and it's tuft of black hair. It's elongated snout searched for anything shiny. James and Remus, who appeared to be trying to catch it, were actually herding towards the Slytherin table, and Malfoy in particular. The Niffler launched itself at Malfoy, who was wearing some shiny silver ring. He screeched as it bit at his hand. Two more Nifflers made their way into the Great Hall, attacking several other students who wore silver or gold. The best thing was, Nifflers cause a whole bunch of damage to rooms, Niffler attacks aren't dangerous.

Several professors stood up, chasing after the Nifflers. Finally, all three were caught. Professor Slughorn looked down at Remus. "You said four, boy?"

"Yes, sir. One didn't come in the Great Hall, I guess." Several professors were dispatched while we were left to enjoy our meal. I giggled as James and Remus sat down. Malfoy was lead, shuddering, away towards the Hospital Wing.

"Oh that wanker! Niffler attacks aren't bad!" I spat after him. All three guys looked at me in shock.

"Did Lilyflower just use foul language?"

"I believe she did, Sirius."

"Lilyflower!" Sirius chided, looking offended. "How could you use such language?" I sighed at his antics.

"Did you have fun in the kitchens?" I asked, changing the subject. Sirius nodded, language forgotten.

"Seriously, Lily, how cold you not have told us where the kitchens were?" He asked, looking hurt.

"I was saving it for a rainy day, speaking of, you really need to do your Charms essay!" I muttered. Remus looked at me softly.

"I'll help him get it done. You just rest, okay?" With that, he stood, mumuring about going to the library to get books to help. Sirius looked after him, shaking his head.

"He's more ... more ... studious! Studious than you are, Lilyflower." Sirius said. I shurgged, enjoying the desserts before me. We left before the other students, under the pretense of my injury. I looked at both of them as we walked.

"We need to find a way to help Remus with his transformations. They're terrible." I said. James looked at me softly.

"Lily, a werewolf will attack any human around him, friend or foe."

"That's why we won't _be_ human."

"Lily?" Sirius looked at me strangely.

"You aren't think we become-" James started, but I interrupted.

"We become animagi."

"We could go to Azkaban!" Sirius nearly shouted, glaring at me.

"You wouldn't do it for him?"

"That's not the point Lily, that's breaking a law!" I shrugged.

"I'm doing it." With that, I made my way quickly to the Common Room, the boys tried to follow, but I was quicker. Once in, I quickly stepped up the girls' staircase so I couldn't be followed. I wasn't lying. I'd do it.

**Christmas (James POV)**

Something leapt on me in my bed. Thankfully, I was getting used to Lily's methods of waking me up. I grasped her around the middle.

"Lils, this is gunna stop or I'll hold you down and let Sirius tickle you all morning." I warned. She looked at me, wide-eyed innocence written on her face.

"I have no clue what you're talking about Jamie." With a flourish of her wand, she was out of my arms and I was drenched. From Remus and Sirius' howls of outrage, I figured they were as well. "Now, boys. It's Christmas." She reminded us. Sirius leapt up beside her, looking just as excited. She leaned over the trunk at the edge of my bed and handed Sirius a steaming mug. She passed some to me, Remus, and Frank as well. The boy thanked her happily. I sipped at mine, 'mmmmming' at the taste of the hot chocolate.

"Presents!" Sirius cried with a chocolate mustache. He dove into his pile at the foot of his bed. We watched as he opened his. The first was a book called "Purebloods and Society: How to Act Accordingly" and was filled with purist notions. It frequently used the terms 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors' and Sirius knew right away that it was from his family. From me, he received a new broom cleaning kit. From Remus, he'd gotten a bag of Honeyduke's chocolate. Lily'd gotten him a bag full of assorted items from the Zonko's joke shop. He crowed in delight, hugging her to him. He paused as he noticed a bright orange Lily in a box.

"That's from me too." Was all lily had to say. she moved to open her presents. Her parents had sent her a card and some money, telling her to spend it on whatever she'd like. Sirius had given her a gorgeous scarf with a white lily embroidered in. Remus had also given her chocolate. The last gift she opened was a necklace from me. It was a white lily as well, encrusted with gems. She threw her arms around me, ecstatic. "Thank you, Jamie." She whispered. I flushed brightly. Merlin, how could one girl do this to me?

Lily'd gotten Remus a book called "Taming your Inner Beast" and an orange lily as well. I'd gotten him chocolates, as had Sirius. The boy had a real love of chocolate. I'm amazed he isn't chubby. His family had gotten him a new sweater.

Finally, it was my turn. I opened a small package from Sirius, delighted as I realized it was four tickets to a Quidditch game this summer. Remus had given me chocolate. My parents had sent me a new broom. It was supposed to be the fastest on the market. I made a mental note to thank them later. Finally, I turned to Lily's present. I was unsurprised to see an orange lily. Mine came with a note. "_As long as these live, we'll be friends. - L_"

"I enchanted them so they'll never wilt or die." Lily explained softly. We all hugged her, feeling great at her thoughtfulness. I moved, and then realized there was something else in the box. Belatedly, I realized it was too large for just the flower. I looked in, and my eyes widened. A sleeping orange kitten lay nestled there. It looked up and I saw that it had green eyes similar to Lily's.

"I love her, Lily." I looked at the girl who now resembled my cat, and decided on a name that truly suited the kitten. "I'll name her Lys." Lily brightened, obviously unaware of what it meant. Sirius and Remus just shook their heads at me.

_**The end of the chapter! Eight whole pages, I was on a roll! For those for you who don't get why the cat's name made Remus and Sirius shake their heads, it's French. That's all you get. Please read and review, it makes me want to write more. I'll let you in on a secret. The story with the most views or reviews is the one I update first. I like reviews the most though!**_

_**Jessi Kitty (Riverclan's Brambleheart)**_


End file.
